Animated Atrocities 123
Description I gotta bad feeling about this. Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 123/Transcript Trivia * In the "Mountain Climber" sketch, when the Mountain Climber proceeds to take a dump, Mr. Enter censors his lower regions with the poster for Norm of the North. In the same sketch, he later censors the feces that land on the bride and groom with the Burger King logo and Jigglypuff, respectively. * Similarly, in the "Name That Animal Penis!" sketch, he censors the animal penis with a picture of Oscar. * This exchange from the "Fred and Barney Try to Get Into a Club" sketch: Fred: "Hey, what the fuck is your problem, dude?" Mr. Enter: "Oh, fucking ballsy! You had Fred Flintstone drop the F Bomb. Truly a master of subverting the innocence of older cartoons!" (Clips from the Flintstones Winston Cigarettes commercial are shown.) Barney: "Hey, I got a better idea; let's take a Winston break!" Fred: "That's it! Winston is the one filter cigarette that delivers flavor 20 times a pack!" * When he gets to the "Mad Cow Disease" sketch: Mr. Enter: "COOOOWS, COOOOOOWS, FUCKIN' COOOOOWS! COOOWS, COOOOOWS, COOOOOWS, MOTH-ER-FUCK-IN' COOOOOOOOOWS! Bad punchline." * When Mr. Enter gets to the "Beavers: The Assholes of the Forest" sketch: Mr. Enter: "Anyone else wanna watch The Angry Beavers instead?" * When he gets to the "A Trip to the Psychiatrist" sketch: Mr. Enter: "Oh, thank god. I need one after this!" * In that same sketch, he sees the whole point is to mock a fat woman. Mr. Enter: "I thought these people were supposed to be progressives, or something!" * When he gets to the "Four Years of Entourage in Ten Seconds" sketch: Mr. Enter: "Ooh! I really like this concept! Let me try!" (A title card that says, "17 years of Family Guy in 9 Seconds" is shown, followed by a clip from "Doggy Poo" of the dog creating the titular character.) Mr. Enter: "That joke was too easy, I apologize, but just because they're willing to waste their jokes on a silver platter, doesn't mean that I will." * Mr. Enter spoofing the statements in the "Things You'll Never Hear" shorts: "A Million Ways to Die in the West is an underrated masterpiece." "I felt that Bordertown was cut off way too soon. It's definitely filling a hole in prime-time television." "Family Guy has SO been getting better recently! I think the show should've ALWAYS been like this!" "Ted 2 was so much better than the first one; I can't wait for the next installment." * "YOU KNOW, IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE IT'S TRUE, RIGHT!?? Do you think I would've won the contest where the winner got to buy Seth MacFarlane dinner at Burger King? I did not say that wrong. The winner of the contest got to buy Seth MacFarlane dinner at Burger King." *** In his review of Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy His impression of the writer(s) talking to the audience! Mr Enter: The joke is more or less "Penis!" Wow they finally got into the sixth grade! Mr Enter as writer(s): Do you get it? It's a penis... and it's a thing, it does penis things! * He expresses a similar sentiment towards Legends Of Chamberlain Heights for many of the same reasons, albeit to a greater extent; to the degree that he found the series worse than the above-mentioned Mr. Pickles on the grounds that every character was an unsympathetic and unlikable imbecile. Shoutouts to https://dotcomboom.neocities.org/ Remember to punch Irate Gamer 2,0 Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Episodes Category:Season 5